When I'm Kissin' You
by EmzieisME
Summary: Ever since Carly had first watched that tv show about two girls that just happened to look a lot like her and Sam, she has been constantly thinking about what it would be like if they really were together... Cam!
1. Chapter 1

When I'm Kissin' You

**I do not own anything, but the story is mine! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"I love you Carly"<p>

"What, since when?

"You didn't even realise did you? After all these years, you thought only that nerd across the hall was in love with you, when I have been trying to get you to notice me since before we even knew him! I am IN love with you-

"I did notice.. Now shut up and kiss me Sam!"

Carly woke with a start, she had been having dreams like this for god knows how long now and they were starting to really distress her. They either finished with Sam kissing her or leaving her. She didn't know which one she preferred and it was driving her crazy! She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the clock. **4:37**! She had school tomorrow, and it was also the first day back! She had already planned to meet up with Freddie outside of school and walk in and see Sam. There that name was again for the hundredth this evening. These dreams were seriously messing Carly up. Sam was her best friend in the whole world and now she was dreaming about kissing her and it was all because of that one time.

XxX

_**August 26th**_

**22:24**

Yes! Another term was over! Carly was so looking forward to summer, doing ICarly ever week, hanging with Sam and Freddie and mostly just because it was summer! She had made a deal with herself that she was not allowed to get up before 10am and that she must speak to Sam at least once a day. At the present time Sam and Carly were sitting at opposite sides of the couch, flicking through the TV channels. Sam was eating pork chops (no surprise there!) and Carly was slurping on a new flavoured smoothie she had bought from The Groovy Smoothie downtown. Carly finally stopped flicking and just left it on a random TV show. It was called Down South." What do you think of this then, shall I leave it on here for a bit?" Carly asked.

She waited for Sam to finish.

"Sure." Sam could be so annoying sometimes! Neither of them was really watching the program until suddenly two really pretty girls came on the screen. Carly couldn't help but think the one blonde girl and the other brunette looked strangely familiar. Of course Sam was the first one to realise.

"Hey Carls, (Chew, chew, chew) don't you think that little brown haired girl looks a lot like you? (Swallow) Well except maybe not as pretty, but don't you see the resemblance? Does the blond one look like me?"

"Umm yeah! I guess. She has nearly the exact same eye colour as you! And the same colour blonde hair!" By this point they had both completely forgotten about their food and drinks and were staring intently at the screen. Carly was trying hard to follow the two girls conversation.

" Oh, but Sophie!" The brown haired one was whining.

"Jeez, Char! Calm down, ok? Tell me what you want!"

"You! I want you! You are my best friend Soph and you get me more then anyone else on this planet and well.. I love you, ok? Not just as a friend. I'm in love with you!"

Sophie looked shocked more that anything, but there was something in the way her eyes were glinting and the way that she was standing that said otherwise.

"I. Love. You. Too." Sophie whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

One of Sam's eyebrow shot up and Carly just knew hers were also knitted in a look of confusion and shock. Where was this TV program going? By the looks of it Charlotte had already recovered from the heat of Sophie's statement.

"Really? You do? I knew you did! I have seen the way you have been looking at me as I go to get a class of juice and I want you to now that I look at you in just the same way. I don't know how long I have been feeling like this but it's been a while now and I just want you to know who much I have been dying to kiss you these last few months! It's been killing-"

Then the two girls on screen where kissing and not just a peck, but a full-frontal-kiss-on-the-lips-with-tongues! Carly and Sam's mouths hit the floor in total shock. Moment by moment the kiss was gradually getting hotter and the scene was getting less PG by the second. There was nothing either of them could do apart from sit there and watch..

"CARLY!" Carly and Sam both jumped out of their skins. It was only Spencer shouting. "What are you two watching? There are some funny noises coming from the TV! Is it broken or something?" They both pounced onto the TV remote and the remote went flying into the air only to be caught by Sam. The channel was changed but not before both Carly and Sam got one last good look at the two girls now pushing each other to the bed in a heap. Sam shouted a hasty 'Nothing!' in reply and they both settled back down to watch a nice and safe music channel. Carly was absolutely speechless until Sam spoke out again.

"Well Carls, at least we have learned one this from this,"

"Wha.."

"You and I would make one sexy couple! We are smokin' hot!" She winked! Sam actually winked at Carly! The worst thing was Carly didn't know what had a effect on her more, what Sam had just said or the wink...

XxX

Carly groaned and turned back onto her side. **5:22**! Great! Thoughts were buzzing around inside her head and she just couldn't shake them off. Carly wondered how she was possibly going to get up for school in the morning. She would just have to hope that no one stopped to ask why she looked rough in the morning. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I will write another chapter if you leave me some reviews! I just want 5? Please? :) Thank you so much! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

* * *

><p>Dont you just love having to get up at 7AM after hardly any sleep the night before? Dont you just love having stupid, meaningful dreams every night?<br>Dont you just love having weird, absurd fantasies and feelings for your best friend?  
>These thoughts were the only ones Carly could think as she walked through the school corridors towards her first lesson. Well, that was until she was rudely interrupted by a feisty blonde girl who was pushing her way past a group of younger, innocent boys.<p>

"Oi!" "Ouch!" "Get off!" They were greeted with reply's that went something like:  
>"Just get out my way then, you stupid little midgets!" Or "You touch me one more time and ill make sure you wont be able to feel your arms again for a month!"<p>

Eventually, Sam made it to the outside of the classroom, where Carly was waiting to be told to go in.  
>"Hey, Carls! How have you been since i saw you yesterday?"<br>"Oh, hey Sam. Um, well I'm fine. Have you seen Freddie?"  
>"Urrh! First day back and your already wondering were the tech geek is!I don't know Carly, he's probably across the street helping some old lady walk across the road!"<br>"Don't me so mean Sam!" Although Carly couldn't help but smile at being back into the school way again.  
>Sam just laughed and the two walked into the classroom expecting another normal day back in lessons. They were wrong.<p>

"Everybody walk in a safe and sensible manner!" "You are all nearly adults, so you should be able to walk like one! Your not little kids anymore!" "NO TALKING PLEASE! Be quiet!"  
>Lovely, period two and everyone was being made to walk out in 86 F weather conditions to the tennis courts outside the school. It was the same every term. On the first day back the teachers would purposely rig the fire alarms to go off and make the whole school line up in the form groups. Everyone knew their place and what to do if there really was a fire. But it was the law, the head teacher would be sacked if there wasn't a fire drill. There was nothing they could do apart from stand there and boil until the head teacher came out to make a speech.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, i would like to thank you all for you patience and cooperation. We are waiting to see if there is anyone else left inside the school. The firemen are arriving and in a few minutes they will alert us if it is safe for you to return to your classrooms. If you could continue to wait patiently and in silence we may be able to return quicker. I know it is hot out here but you will just have to grin and bare it until we receive news on the alarm. Thanks again for waiting."  
>"Psst, Sam! Sam!" Carly hissed at Sam. Sam looked like she was far away from the tennis courts. She was probably thinking about chicken again. "Oi, Gibby? Could youget Sam for me please?" "Oh okay, hold on!" The bigger boy tried to turn around but nearly knocked a smaller girl over in the process. "Oh, I'm sorry. Oi, Sam!" "WHAT!" Sam growled at Gibby, who flinched at her tone. Sam did not like to be disturbed when thinking about food! "Carly wants you!" Carly could feel a blush threatening to rise on her cheeks. She did want her. As soon as Carly's name left Gibbys mouth, Sam noticed her, smiled and mouthed at her 'Are you ok?' Carly mouthed back the words 'Yes, but i am actually dying from the heat!' and a quick 'I need to talk to you later.' Sam looked at her in confusion but nodded anyway. A friendly chatter had built up again and the teachers ushered for silence so the head could speak again.<br>"Okay everyone, we have been informed that the school is now safe to return to and if you would please walk back to your second lesson as you did on the way out that would be great. Would the first years please lead off to the classrooms. Remember single file and in silence please!"

"Yo, Carly! What's up chick?" They had decided to meet at lunch in the corridor. Carly's hands were sweaty and her hair was sticking to the back of her neck, the weather was now on a all time high: 104 F and rising. It was the hottest day of the year and Carly was freaking out.  
>"Well nothing really, i just wanted to speak to you. Still haven't seen Freddie have you?"<br>"No Carly, i haven't. I am absolutely roasting here! Take a look around Carly, not one person is not sweating or pouring water over their heads! I so wish Freddie was here. I could tip my water over him!" She cackled evilly like the mad old which she is. Carly didn't doubt that Sam would of poured some sort of liquid over Freddieif he was here.  
>"Stop it Sam, he's not even here! Anyway, what i wanted to say to you was; Do you want to stay over this Friday night? We could what a scary film if you want? I mean like a really scary one?" Carly let released a breath that she hadn't even meant to be holding.<br>"Is that all you wanted to ask me? I practically live at your house anyway Carls! But ok, sure! What shall we watch?"  
>"Anything, how about-"<br>Carly was cut of but a soaking wet Freddie running in through the main front doors. He looked like he had ran 3 miles in the rain and fell in about 5 puddles on theway. Everyone was staring. Freddie stopped and looked around at the amused people on the corridor then ran to his locker which was close to Carly's and Sam's ones. He flung it open and pulled out a pair of dry clothes, shouted over his shoulder to Carly and Sam to wait two minutes and then he ran into the boys toilets down the hall. Carly and Sam stood there for a couple of minutes talking about their lessons today and preparations for Friday. Eventually, Freddie stepped out of the toilet andwalked carefully to were they were standing.  
>"Hi guys! I'm sorry about that," He threw his wet clothes back into his locker. "My mom found out that there was going to be a heat wave today, so she kept me home and insisted that every 30 minutes i have a cold shower! But then so i didn't catch a cold, she made me wear my clothes in there! She was just about to bring my nan over to help bath me!" "Oh my god, Freddie has his nan give him baths! How fitting! Does Freddie sleep with a little Teddy as well?" Someone in the crowd shouted to much amusement. Sam burst out laughing too and it wasn't a small laugh. It was worse than her cackle. Carly just stood there looking at the floor, she didn't know what to say to Freddie and he looked grateful for it. She wasn't thinking about that though, she was still thinking about Friday.<p>

XXX

That night, Carly dreamed about her first day back at school. It wasn't the same day though. It was a day that Carly had mapped out in her head as the worst day of her life. She was meant to have told Sam about her feelings towards her. She had chickened out and decided that she would tell her on Friday. The problem was Carly didn't know how should would react. On the one hand, Sam might have been cool with it and just thought that it was some stupid crush that was one sided and would eventually fade or she might have tried to hurt Carly and be disgusted with her. She might never talk to Carly again. Or the final scenario; Carly told Sam her feelings and Sam says she feels thing for Carly too. This was probably the scariest reaction of all. What would happen next? Would they still be best friends or would it get complicated? What if Sam wanted to be a couple? What would people think? Carly's dream consisted of these thoughts, well it didn't, the thoughts were already there. They just presented themselves to Carly in pictures. She would forget them when she woke up, but the would still be there, waiting to be discovered again. Friday was four days away and Carly wasn't ready for it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right, i know ICarly is meant to be set in Seattle, but just go with the idea that there is indeed a heatwave there! :) This chapter took me ages! I have been very busy lately so that is probably why! While i was writing this i was thinking: 'God this sucks!' So please if you like it leave me some reviews? I will probably write about 5 chapters of this story if you like it! Again i do not own ICarly and this is just a bit of fun! I can't wait to see what happens on Friday, poor Carly! :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

* * *

><p>"Ah hey Carls, how you doing chick?"<p>

Sam wrapped her arm around Carly who could feel Sam's toned muscles flexing against her back. Carly thought about how muscley the chick on the TV show had been and pondered

just how similar the situations were. It was rather scary. Sam woke Carly from her daze by flicking her cheek, "CARLAAY. I said, you excited for the show onight? You know, -that one with this those two girls lezing it up?"

"Uhm yeah sure, I'm more excited for ICarly though! Freddie says he has something real cool lined up.."

Both girls paused and laughed; Sam's arm fell from around her and

Carly missed it profusely within moments. She craved Sam's touch.

Then she noticed that Sam was tapping her shoe against the floor, something she did when she was uncharacteristicly ristically nervous. Carly wasn't sure where this was going.

"Are we having our usual late night movie marathon at yours tonight? You never explained why you canceled last week?"

"I know Sam, I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling up to it. I've been kinda stressed lately."

Sam smiled down at her and ruuffled the top of Carly's hair. It made Carly instantly look up and smile back. "I noticed Carls, so don't worry, we're going to have a fricking amazing evening!"

Sam begin to walk to the girls lavatory's: "I'll bring the food!"

Then she was gone, leaving Carly more nervous than ever!

Later

"Now THAT totally sucked the macaroni and cheese out of me"

Sam said as she clasped into a bean-bag. She then proceeded to kick a chair out to Carly. "Well sit them, silly sausage." Carly sat and folded her hands on her lap.

"Sam..."

The girl in question sits forward.

"What's up Carls?"

W"Well I kinda.. Wanted to talk you about something?"

"Sureee," Sam said nonchalantly as she pulled her hidden stash of one bagged Jam sandwich from out of the back of her t-shirt.

"I just wanted to discuss-well you know- I mean, Uhm."

Sam noticed the anxiousness in Carly's posture and phrasing and swallowed her mouth full and sealed the sandwich bag. "Carly, what's up?" Carly snatched the sandwich bag from Sam and squeezed the contents for emotional support.

"Sam, I think I like you!" Carly lunged at Sam and they both toppled backwards on the bean-bag, the sandwich being pushed against their stomachs. Before either could register their pain, Carly pulled the sandwich from between them and pressed herself and her lips against Sam. The chaste kiss was a complete surprise and Sam had her mouth open from being just about to speak. So naturally, Carly accidental put her tongue inside of Sam's mouth before Sam had even had s change to breathe. Carly was so horrified by the turn of events that she grabbed the sandwich bag, through it back at Sam and rushed out of the door. Looking for escape rather than answers. Sam on the other hand, was stuck with many questions, one being: Did Carly just say that she liked her?


End file.
